pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Testing The Binding Bonds!
Testing The Binding Bonds! is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach is sunbathing in front of the New S.S. Anne's pool, while Bulbasaur lounges lazily beside him. Mark screams as he cannonballs into the pool, splashing Zach. Zach jumps up, startled, and Bulbasaur starts to laugh. Anne, Zach's 'not quite' girlfriend laughs too, and Zach glares at her for a second before laughing too. Zach: Man, this is great! Finally get to relax for once, not worry about gyms or training... Anne: Speaking of training... Mark, would you mind battling me later? Mark looks up, surprised. Mark: Oh, uh... Sure! Zach looks at him quizzically, before shrugging and grabbing a book from his backpack. After a few minutes, Mark and Anne leave, and Zach begins to read his book more in-depthly. Zach: 'The Tales of a Pokemon Safari' hm? More like 'Lame Adventures of Fail Trainer Lloyd.' Bulbasaur snorts in laughter, and he leaves while Zach packs up his stuff to go back to his room. ???: Oh, um... Hi. Zach looks up, surprised. He sees a young girl, no older than he is, blushing and gazing at his abs. Zach: Hey. What's up? ???: Uh... My name is Julie. Julie thrusts something into his palm, and Zach looks down at it surprised, and as he looks up, Julie kisses him. Zach, too shocked to move, just sits there. At that time, Mark and Anne just happen to come around the corner and see this, and they both stop in shock. Julie: See ya later Zachypoo! Julie darts off, and Zach just sits there, gaping like a fish, and wondering how she even knew his name. Anne walks over, and slaps him on the cheek. Hard. Anne: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHEAT ON ME! Zach: But I- Mark: WILLSONE, HOW COULD YOU?! THAT IS THE MOST MESSED UP THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE! Zach: Would yo- Anne: THE NERVE OF YOU! Anne slaps him again, and Mark punches him in the chest, causing him to collapse into the pool. Anne: Hmph! Anne and Mark walk away, shaking their heads. Zach climbs out of the pool, gasping for air. Zach: But... She... I... UNGH! Girls... Never should've gotten involved. Zach finishes packing his stuff, and walks up to his room, where Bulbasaur is snoozing on Zach's bed. Zach smiles, and pets Bulbasaur. Zach: At least you don't hate me... Bulbasaur smiles in his sleep, and tilts his head slightly. On the TV, the Ship News Channel blares on. TV: GOOD AFTERNOON! Bulbasaur shoots awake, falling off the bed. Bulbasaur: BULBAAAA! TV: WE HAVE RECENTLY OPENED OUR DOUBLES COMPETITION! ALL TEAMS MUST HAVE 2 PEOPLE, AND AT LEAST ONE POKEMON! WE HOPE YOU ENJOY PARTICIPATING, SPECTATING, OR BOTH! The TV finally cuts off, and Bulbasaur groans in anger. Zach groans, but with embarassment. Zach: I bet Anne will go with Mark. Bulbasaur looks up at him, and confusion is evident in his eyes. Zach: This weird girl just came up to me, thrusts something in my hand, and randomly kissed me! Then Anne just HAPPENS to come around the corner and sees it! Zach stops moving, and slowly opens his palm, revealing a thin strip of paper with 9 1-3 1 4-9-20-20-15 on it. Zach: Now what have we here? Bulbasaur looks at the paper with mild interest, before going back to sleep. Zach puts the numbers into his computer search, and finds a website that decrypts number codes. After putting in the number code and clicking decrypt, he slaps his head. Zach: I'm so dumb! It reads 'I am a Ditto!' Bulbasaur's head flies up. Zach: But... How does that even make sense? Ditto can't take the form of humans... Bulbasaur looks at him groggily, then goes back to sleep. Zach begins looking up all sorts of facts about Ditto, and finds a website labeled 'sightingsofhumanditto.com' and clicks on it. On there, there are lists by dozens of people where they found a Ditto that seemed to be able to turn into humans. All on cruise ships, impersonating a very cute girl who only hit on males with girlfriends. Many reports listed the capability of speech as well. Zach: Intersting... Very interesting indeed... Zach gets up, and walks to Anne's cabin. He then knocks on the door. He can hear shuffling feet and a slight giggling as she checks the peep hole. As soon as she checks it, the laughter stops, and she cracks open the door. Anne: What do you want Zach? Zach: I came to explain that I did NOT kiss that girl! She kissed ME! Anne: If that's true, you certainly didn't try to stop it! Zach: It surprised me! It's not my- Mark's voice echoes from inside the cabin. Mark: Anne? Is everything alright? Anne: Yeah, everything's fine! Zach looks at her, anger flashing in his eyes. Anne: Did you call that girl an 'it'!? Zach: Yes, because it's a DITTO! Anne just shakes her head. Anne: Zach, Ditto can only transform into Pokemon. And they CERTAINLY can't talk. Zach: Anne, just listen to me! Anne: Sorry, Zach. We're done. Her voice catches on the last words, and she closes the door. Zach: I just... GAH! WHY WON'T SHE LISTEN!? Zach kicks the wall, and immediately grabs his foot, regretting it. Zach: Ow... Ow... Owwwww! Just then, he hears someone walking by, and sees the girl flirting with another dude, who is trying to get away from her. Zach: Hm... There's only one way to prove it! Hey, you there! The girl and the guy turn at the same time, and Zach gestures at his pocket. Zach: Try using your PokeDex on that girl! Guy: But... It's a GIRL! Not a bloody Pokemon! Zach: Just do it! The guy uneasily complies, and the PokeDex brings up Ditto. Guy: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? The girl growls, and takes the form of an Arcanine. Zach: WATCH OUT! GO, POLIWHIRL! Poliwhirl pops out of its Poke Ball, using Water Pulse as it does, sending Arcanine crashing down. Anne and Mark run out of the cabin, trying to see what's going on. Anne: Zach, what are you doing!? Zach: This guy can testify that the girl is a DITTO! Guy: It's true! I used my PokeDex on her, and she was revealed to be a Ditto!!! Anne looks back and forth at them skeptically. Anne: Did you hire him just to try and convince me? Zach looks at her, amazed that she doesn't believe him. Mark: Well, Zach, even if it's true, she's got another guy now. Zach: What?! Mark: ME! Zach: .................................. Mark: What do you have to- Zach suddenly lunges at Mark, taking him by surprise, and Zach pushes him on to the ground, and punches him hard in the nose. Anne: STOP! STOP! Mark knees Zach in the stomach and punches him in the side of his face, causing him to stagger away. The guy, who is now looking utterly confused, runs away. Zach: THAT'S IT! Zach kicks Mark in the face, and slams his ribs against the railing, causing an eery cracking sound. Anne: STOP IT! Anne drags Zach away from him, and Mark cowers in a corner of the railing. Mark: Y-You're a... Lot stronger than you look... Willsone... Zach: And you're a look weaker than you look you little- Anne: SHUT UP! Zach looks at her, a look of anger and disbelief. His hard, cold eyes glare into hers, and she drops her gaze, her cheeks flushing. Zach: I can't believe you. Either of you. Anne mumbles an apology, but Zach stops her. Zach: This is YOUR fault! You caused this entire thing to happen, because you didn't believe me or give me a chance to talk. No, I understand now that I don't need you as a girlfriend. Anne looks at him, tears shining in her eyes. Anne: B-But Zach- Zach: No, I'm done with you! Zach turns to Mark, who was getting up, but stumbles back to the floor. Zach: And as for YOU... Well, let's just say you better be prepared for the League chump. Mark opens his mouth rapidly, trying to figure out what to say, as Zach storms off, his eyes cold. Half an hour later, the Ditto has mysteriously vanished, while the boat begins to dock. Kevin and Zach leave their room, and gaze out at the beautiful island known as Cinnabar. Kevin: Pretty cool place, isn't it...? Zach speaks, with a hint of frost. Zach: Yeah, the best. Kevin looks at him quizzically, but the ship begins to unload. As they're leaving, there's no sign of either Mark or Anne. Kevin: Hey, have you seen- Zach: Nope. Kevin sighs in exasperation, as they enter the Pokemon Center. When they enter, Zach goes into his room alone, and pulls out a small piece of paper with a phone number on it. Zach looks at it for a few seconds, before sighing. Zach: Maybe I should've just said yes to her. Probably would've been better than Anne.... The End Trivia *I was originally planning on a different ending, but decided to go with one that would make Zach and Anne break up permanently. *The events in this episode cause a huge impact on Zach, making him colder, harder, and less trustful of people in general. *The ending was a reference to Scott, Zach, and Pug: Destined Heroes. Category:Episodes